Right Where I Need to Be
by astradanvers
Summary: Cat gives Kara a new assignment to prepare her for her eventual promotion to editor. Kara has a decision to make about whether she's going to go or not. Romantic Kara/Alex.
**Warning: This story is about a romantic relationship between Kara and Alex, if you don't enjoy that please don't read.**

 **This was inspired by the song "Right Where I Need to Be" by Gary Allen. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Ever since Cat promised Kara, not Kara her step-niece but Kara her assistant, that she'd make her an editor one day she'd been testing the younger woman. From things like, "Kara, this piece needs to be edited, formatted and in my hand in one hour, do it or you're fired," to things like, "there's an emergency at CatCo Beijing, I need someone I trust, you leave in one hour." They both knew that Kara wouldn't end up fired, well most likely, but Kara would always have the task completed before time was up or make the flight she needed to make. In the past year she'd been sent to CatCo Paris, Beijing and London, all for emergencies that only someone Cat trusted could handle. Kara often times wondered exactly what editing position Cat was grooming her for but knew better than to ask.

This afternoon is no different, Cat calls Kara into her office, "There's a plane leaving at nine forty-five tonight, you need to be on it. There's a convention starting tomorrow morning in New Orleans, originally I wasn't going to send anyone but Lois has decided to send one of her lackeys because of the main speaker. I don't remember his name, I don't care about his name but I need to know what is so important about him. You are going to find out for me. The convention lasts three days. You'll fly back in just in time for Christmas dinner at the house." Cat levels her gaze on Kara, switching instantly from boss to aunt and back again, "Your promotion is on the line with this one, Kara, I need this information."

Sighing Kara nods and leaves the room with a quiet, "Yes, Ms. Grant."

Back in her own office Kara slumps down into her chair, what is she going to tell Alex? The past year feels like she's been on the road more than she's been home. Paris, Beijing and London had been months ago, before Alex was eight and a half months pregnant with Kara's child. Before Alex was swearing that their child was going to arrive in time to spend Christmas with them. Christmas dinner at Cat and Astra's was to be held Christmas Eve. She's not sure she can bare to leave Alex alone again, not this close to the baby's arrival, not so soon after her trip to Metropolis last week. Without a word she rises from her desk chair, slings her messenger bag over her head and makes her way out of CatCo, let Cat draw her own conclusions on what it means for now.

The commute home is quick, quicker than Kara ever remembers it being when she's not flying through the skies. She slips her key into the lock and hears the soft _snick_ of it opening. Smiling she pushes her way into the apartment she shares with her wife of two years quietly. Alex has been on bedrest for the past month, it's slowly driving the other woman mad. Kara's inside and slipping through the dancing particles of a setting sun coming in through her balcony before she realizes it. She glances out the balcony doors and finds Alex standing at the railing. Quietly she slips up behind her wife, making the dark haired woman jump slightly as Kara's hands slide over the woman's protruding stomach.

"You're home early," Alex says quietly, leaning back into Kara's embrace.

Kara presses her nose against the back of Alex's neck, the combination of Alex's scent and her voice causing Kara to grin, "Cat gave me a new assignment."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Alex turns in Kara's arms, "When does it start?"

Grinning Kara takes Alex's hands, leading her into their apartment, "Later," she says simply. "Now," she says quietly, leading Alex towards their room, "right now all that matters, is making love to my wife."

Inside their room Kara pulls Alex close to her, trails her her fingers across Alex's cheek with a feather light touch, "What's gotten into you today?"

"I love you," Kara whispers, leaning down and pressing her lips to Alex's.

Alex smiles, "That isn't an answer," she says, "I love you too."

"It's the only one that matters," Kara tells her, pulling her closer and kissing her. The kiss is languid, slow.

Kara still remembers the first time Alex kissed her, Kara had been fifteen to Alex's sixteen and Kara had been Alex's date to junior prom because no one had asked the older girl. Kara's wondered ever since their first kiss on the dance floor if Alex hadn't planned it all along. For all of Alex's senior year they had been together, Eliza had seen something in them that made her accept, to an extent their relationship. It was only after they'd broken things off when Alex went to college that Eliza realized just how much Alex meant to Kara. The younger woman had grown depressed without Alex because sometimes phone calls that didn't amount to much weren't enough and Alex didn't have time to visit because sometimes the fear of things you were trying to contain bubbling over made you do stupid things. No one would ever know that it had been Eliza who engineered Alex's arrival home the day of Kara's prom because Aunt Rose was "sick" and she had to rush off to care for her but someone in the family was going to be there to see Kara off to prom. Alex had taken one look at Kara in her shimmery teal blue dress and pulled her forward, their lips meeting in that same type of slow, languid kiss as they had the first time, as they did now.

Even as Kara places short open mouthed kisses down Alex's neck, her fingers are trailing, almost like a feather over the skin of Alex's collarbone. "Kara," Alex says quietly, reaching out to still her wife's hands, "don't," she whispers. "I'm gross and big as a whale." It's what Alex has said every time they've made love since she started showing, it's the same feeling Kara has done her best to chase away.

"You are beautiful and amazing," Kara whispers, her kisses returning to Alex's lips. "You are brave and fearless and so strong," her lips trail down to Alex's shoulder, nipping gently at the sliver of skin exposed to her. She lifts Alex's shirt slowly, willing to stop should Alex want her to truly but wanting nothing more than to prove just how beautiful her wife is, how loved she is. Alex allows Kara to pull the long sleeved t-shirt up and away from her body, shivering slightly when her skin is exposed to the slightly chilly air of their apartment. Kara simply pulls her closer, "Let me make love to you," she whispers, her hands moving across Alex's skin in gentle but firm strokes.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

At ten fifteen Kara is pulled from a sound sleep by some invisible entity. She lifts her head, resting it against her raised fist so that she can look down at Alex. The older woman is fitted into Kara's side like she's a missing puzzle piece of Kara's body. Kara's finger begin to trail lightly up Alex's arm, she's done this enough times in the night to be able to feel Alex's skin but not be felt as more than a wisp of air.

There's a plane headed for New Orleans right then with an empty first class seat because Kara is where she's needed. She's needed in this moment where she can feel the press of Alex's skin against her own and smell the heady scent of something that is purely Alex. Cat may be grooming her to be some epic editor but she won't give up her family for it, Cat never has. Her phone buzzes with a text message from the bedside table and she reaches behind her to grab it, never releasing her hold on her wife. It's a single text message:

 _Good job. See you for dinner Christmas Eve. Enjoy your vacation and be prepared for your new job on the first._

"What is it?" Alex mumbles sleepily.

Kara tosses her phone away, back to the bedside table, "I got my big promotion," she says, snuggling into Alex once more.

"She told you via text message."

"My new assignment may have been supposed to start as a flight to New Orleans half an hour ago."

"And you not being on the flight means you get a promotion?"

Kara grins against the back of Alex's neck, "Cat puts family first, Alex, even you realize that by now. I knew it when I was her assistant that year I picked up a red cape and she was going to skip an awards banquet where she was the honoree because Carter was more important." She presses a kiss behind Alex's ear, "I made the choice I needed to make but apparently it was the choice she wanted me to make too."

Rolling over rather clumsily Alex presses a kiss to Kara's lips, "You could have gone."

Kara shakes her head, "You are here," she says, "I've been on the road far too much through your pregnancy already. I missed the baby's first kick and I wasn't here for the ultrasound when we were supposed to find out if it was a boy or girl. You keep telling me that our child is going to be here to spend Christmas with us," she runs a hand lovingly over Alex's baby bump, "I'm not going to miss that."

Smiling Alex tucks her head under Kara's chin, "Are you sure you're ready to meet our baby?" she questions quietly.

"More than you know," Kara whispers, pressing her lips to the top of Alex's head.

Alex hums, "That's good, I've been in labor since yesterday morning."

"What?" Kara demands, "But we - and - we didn't-"

Alex places a finger against Kara's lips, "I called the doctor this morning because the contractions weren't stopping, I thought they were Braxton Hicks yesterday and she said that I could have contractions like this for another day or more before actual labor starts. She suggested a few things to try to bring on the stronger contractions, one of those things was sex."

"So we didn't hurt the baby."

"No, love, we didn't hurt the baby. My water hasn't broken yet so there's nothing to fear."

Slowly Kara nods, "When do we need to go to the hospital?"

"When the contractions are five minutes apart," she glances at the clock, "right now they're about eight which is way better than the fifteen they were when you got home."

A grin spreads across Kara's lips, "We get to meet our baby soon," she whispers.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Kara stands in front of the glass window leading back to the newborn nursery, smiling at the baby girl the nurse is wrapping up in one of those hospital issued blankets. Eliza is with Alex, having arrived an hour or so before her granddaughter made her grand appearance. A hand sliding across her shoulders makes Kara jump and she's surprised when she glances to her right to see Cat standing there. She'd called her and Astra when they'd left for the hospital six hours ago but to see Cat here, beside her and watching as her baby girl is swaddled into her blanket is a mild shock.

"I thought I'd find you here," Cat says quietly. "You never want to take your eyes off of her, do you?"

Kara can't fight her grin, is sure she wouldn't if she could, "Never," she whispers quietly. "She's so tiny, I'm scared I'm going to break her when they finally let me hold her."

"You won't break her, Kara," Cat promises quietly, "don't be afraid to love her with all you have." Cat glances over at Kara then, the first indication that she even really knows the younger woman is truly listening, "Family is the most important thing. No news story or conference or emergency in the world can ever take the place of family," she smirks, "you need to remember that if you're going to run an empire some day." She turns away from Kara, looking back through the window, "There's my grandbaby," she says with a grin.

To hear those words leave Cat Grant's mouth even after she and Alex have talked to Astra and her about why they want their daughter to see them as her grandparents alongside Eliza is something Kara will forever say floors her. Because Astra raised Kara for the first twelve years of her life, her mother was more often than not too busy for her. And Eliza raised her for the next twelve but somewhere in Eliza's twelve she picked up Cat as a second parent and for the past ten years she's been raised by Cat as much as the others, more so since Cat married Astra.

"Kara, please tell this woman who is in need of dental work to let me take my granddaughter to her mother. Since you are clearly lost in daydreams."

Shaking her head, Kara steps towards Cat and the nurse who are nearly toe to toe, "I'd like to take my daughter down to my wife's room," she says quietly, "and they said something about a form as to who could come see her in the nursery."

The nurse nods, "If you'll come this way."

Kara turns back to Cat, "Behave or I'll let Aunt Astra hold her first." Cat Grant full on pouts at this announcement and Kara silently congratulates herself. When she turns back to her daughter's bassinet from filling out the visitation form she isn't surprised to find Cat swaying with the baby in her arms. "I thought it would be Aunt Astra spoiling her I'd have to worry about," she mutters but knows Cat hears her. "Okay, put my daughter in her bassinet so I can take her to her mother and other grandmothers because I'm guessing that's where Aunt Astra and Carter are."

Cat reluctantly returns the baby to the hospital bassinet, "What's her name?" she asks as Kara pushes the bassinet towards the door.

"You'll find out faster if you hold the doors so we can get to Alex's room," Kara tells her with a smirk.

The not there but clear foot stomp as Cat pulls the nursery door open makes Kara want to laugh for real. "I wanna know her name."

"And you will, at the same time everyone else does." She presses a kiss to Cat's cheek, "Come on, Nana, your wife and my wife and Eliza," because she still can't call her mom and she's much more than a mother-in-law, "and Carter," because in her own mind he's her brother but she's never said it out loud, "are waiting for us."

When they reach Alex's room, Kara smiles at the way Alex's eyes light up even though she can't see more than a bundle of blankets where a baby should be. She abandons the plastic bassinet in a corner, gently lifting her daughter into her arms and moving to her wife's side, heedless of the eyes watching her as she lowers the little girl into Alex's arms. "She's beautiful," Alex murmurs softly and Kara presses a kiss to her temple before looking up and finding four expectant faces watching her.

She leans down to Alex's ear, "I think this lot wants something."

"Her name, Kara Zor-El, what's her name?" Astra demands.

Kara smirks and glances to Alex who nods, handing her daughter back to Kara, which takes more strength than she'd like to admit because she doesn't want to let her go. Moving towards Cat, Kara settles her daughter in the older woman's arms, "You may have snuck into the nursery to hold her but you get to hold her for this too."

If anyone is surprised by the news that Cat snuck into the nursery they don't show it, "Why?"

"In time," Kara says and smirks at Cat's impatient huff.

"We wanted to give the baby a family name," Alex starts. They'd had a boy's name and a girl's picked out when they were supposed to go to the gender reveal ultrasound, they'd already talked to the few people they needed to talk about certain feelings regarding using certain names and found the perfect names. "Jeremiah James for a little boy," Kara knows Alex is drawing things out, she loves her even more for it.

"And for a little girl," Kara picks up from her wife, "we decided to name her after one of her grandmothers because let's face it she has three kickass grandmothers with some pretty badass names -"

"Danvers, what is this little girl's name or so help -"

"Catherine Grace," Kara says and for the first time in her life she sees Cat Grant speechless. "Her name is Catherine Grace, Gracie."

Alex rests her head over on Kara's shoulder, they'd finally decided to name their daughter after Cat for two reasons, Cat was the only one of their daughter's grandparents without an actual blood tie to the baby and Cat would forever be the reason that Kara was brave enough to ask Alex to marry her. "I think you broke Mom," Carter says after the silence has stretched on for too long. Astra steps up to her wife's side, running her hand along the smaller woman's shoulder until Cat turns into Astra's arms, careful of baby Grace in her arms. Carter watches the scene carefully before he moves over to Kara's side, "You made Mom cry," he says quietly. "Mom rarely ever cries."

"She'll be okay, bud, she's just a little overwhelmed." Kara turns her head slightly, pressing a kiss to Alex's temple, "You'll understand one day," she promises the newly graduated techie for the DEO, "It only took me thirty-four years."

Cat has finally stopped crying into Astra's shoulder and moves across the room to Kara, "You foolish, sentimental, sunshiney child," Kara smiles, that list of descriptions usually means she's either about to get hugged or fired, today she's betting on hugged. Cat reaches up, cupping Kara's cheek, "Looks like I gained a daughter somewhere along the way."

Kara grins, holding Cat's hand to her cheek, "And now you've got a granddaughter."

Glancing down at Grace, Cat nods, "And now I've got a granddaughter."

"Well I'd like to hold my granddaughter," Eliza says, cutting through the emotionally filled moment, "so if the two of you could hug it out and pass me Grace it'd be great."

Cat laughs lightly then settles Grace into Eliza's arms before actually turning and pulling Kara into a tight embrace, "Thank you," she whispers in the younger woman's ear.

"Any time," Kara whispers back, "Nana."

The grin on Cat's lips when she pulls away is enough of a response to Kara. She watches Cat move back to Astra's side, "When do I get to hold her?"

"After Eliza finishes counting all her fingers and toes and deducing that she looks like Alex, thank god, and not you or puppy-Danvers over there."

The words are playful, not biting, and Astra pouts at her wife, "What's wrong with her looking like me and Kara?"

"The two of you are far too cute for words, is what."

"And what am I then?" Alex questions a pout forming on her own lips.

Cat shakes her, "I'm doomed either way, the girl will have everything she ever wants."

Kara laughs, "And it will all remain at your house."

"Oh that reminds me," Cat says, pulling a set of keys from the pocket of her jeans and tossing them at Kara, "new perk of your promotion, free housing and a company car."

"You bought us a house and a car," Alex says carefully, "on company money? Aren't there laws about that or something?"

"Actually, all of my Executive Editors receive the same perk. They usually get to choose their own home and car, within a certain bracket, of course. Astra and I wanted to surprise the two of you so we took the initiative and chose things we were sure you'd like." She holds out a single piece of paper, "There's the address."

Kara only stares at the paper but Alex reaches out for it, "Kara," she says, hand slapping lightly against her wife's stomach, "look."

Looking down Kara can't believe what she's seeing, the address is for the same house she and Alex tried to buy six months back. They'd had their loan secured and been ready to make an offer when someone swooped in and outbid everyone in the running. They hadn't told anyone about the house. They'd been keeping secrets then, from their family at least. The looking for a small three bedroom house had started when they'd actually started trying to get pregnant but it had been a month after Alex found out she was pregnant before they found their house, the house at the address on the slip of paper Cat just handed them.

"I feel like we're missing something," Eliza says, moving towards Astra and passing Grace into her arms.

Kara clears her throat, "We, um, we tried to buy this house. Before we found out Alex was pregnant, we started looking for a house because we had started trying already and we wanted somewhere more than our apartment to being the baby home to. Alex was three months pregnant when someone stole this one from us."

Cat grins, "Yeah, sorry about that. If it matters we actually didn't know it was the two of you trying to buy it when we outbid you."

Shaking her head Kara reaches out for the slip of paper, "Now we just have to get everything moved," she groans, "that means dismantling that crib that took hours to put together."

"Movers, dear," Cat says, playing with one of Grace's tiny hands while Astra sways slightly, "movers are the key. Also you might want to check the house out before you decide what needs to be moved."

Studying her boss turned aunt Kara raises an eyebrow, glancing between Cat and Astra, "What did the two of you do?"

"Why do you always assume it was us?" Astra questions, "We weren't the only ones who knew about the house."

Kara carefully considers how to phrase her next question, "Who didn't know about the house?"

Carter laughs beside her, "Winn, he still can't keep a secret from you."

"Do we thank them or yell at them?" Kara asks Alex with a grin.

Alex laughs, "Thank them. Then tomorrow you go by the house, look it over, take pictures of everything and send it to me."

"Who said anything about me leaving this hospital without you and Grace," Kara says firmly, "because I'm not."

"Kara -"

"Nope, nah huh, no, not happening."

"Oh good lord," Cat says and extends her phone towards Kara, "here."

Kara takes the phone, unsure of the reason it's been presented to her until she glances at the screen and sees pictures of the house that's apparently theirs. "She took them after we finished," Astra says while helping Carter adjust to holding his niece. The pictures of the decorated rooms of the house they'd fallen in love with months ago are beautiful, almost exactly how they themselves would have decorated and the things that they don't like require only minor changes. The nursery pictures are the last ones and everything about the nursery is the same except for one detail.

Kara studies the crib in the pictures, and then more so when the shots are closer to it, "I replicated it as best I could," Astra says from her spot across the room. "It's not Kryptonian iron but it's about as close as I could find and I'll have to add her name but I felt it was right. She's a member of the House of El after all."

A tear slips down Kara's cheek, "What is it?" Alex whispers quietly.

Brushing away the tears on her cheek, Kara speaks quietly, "Families on Krypton passed on the cribs of their children from one generation to the next. Each time a baby was born their name was engraved into the crib, cribs were always made of Kryptonian iron, it's sturdier than metals here. Every hundred years or so a new crib would be wrought, the last three generations of children's names were engraved upon the new crib and the cycle began again." Kara points carefully to each visible etching of Kryptonese writing in the pictures, "This is my name," she moves to a second, "Aunt Astra and my mom," and then a third, "my grandmother." She points to the open space after her name, "Grace's name will go here." She moves towards Astra and wraps her arms tightly around the other woman's neck, "Thank you," she mumbles into the crook of Astra's neck.

Astra hugs her niece close, pressing a kiss to her temple, "You are very welcome, Little One."

After everyone has gone home, Eliza being dropped at Alex and Kara's apartment by Astra and Cat, Kara stands by the window of their hospital room, looking out over the city. "You're awful quiet," Alex's quiet voice says from the bed behind her.

A grin curls Kara's lips and she moves back toward the bed, "I'm happy," she says honestly. She leans down when she reaches Alex's side and presses a firm kiss to her wife's lips.

Alex slides over on the bed a little, allowing Kara to settle beside her and then drops her head to the younger woman's shoulder, "Me too," she finally says. The two are almost asleep when Grace's cries from the corner wake them. "Guess we should get used to that, huh?" Alex says as Kara slips from the bed, returning with their daughter in her arms after changing her.

Kara grins down at her daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead while Alex adjusts, preparing to feed her, "It'll be worth it," she says. She places Grace in Alex's arms and watches her wife settle their daughter in to nurse, "So very worth it."


End file.
